Game Mechanics
Teams When you join the game, you will be assigned to Red or Blue team. You will spawn at your team's main plot (if they've created any yet). This is the only time you will automatically spawn at your team's base. You must set your spawn point with a bed or you will spawn in the wilderness. You can't directly damage your teammates with any weapon or arrows, so don't worry about team-killing. Opposing team players witl have different color name tags and give off a color particle effect. Plots Plots are created by placing a gold block. When you place a block it permanently claims the area around the block for your team. Plots are 51x51 blocks in size. Gold blocks can only be place 100 blocks away from other blocks in the x or z direction. So when you create a plot, it creates a 50 wide buffer around your plot that the other team can not claim. You can expand a plot up to 4 times by placing additional gold blocks on any of the 4 block sides: north, south, east and west. This will expand the plot an additional 50 blocks in each direction. Plots will always stay rectangular, so by placing the main block and 4 added blocks, it will create a 151x151 plot. You can not expand a plot into another team's "buffer" area. If you try to, that area will remain neutral. Any time there are overlapping plots, the older plot takes priority. You can see your team's plots by typing /plots. You can see information about the current plot by typing /plot. A message is given when you enter or leave a plot. You can type /plotmessages to turn off these messages. Plots are protected from the opposing team in many ways. If you log out on an enemy plot, when you log back in you will take damage depending on how long you logged out, possibly killing you. More importantly, enemy players can not break or place most blocks on enemy plots. They must use specific raiding mechanisms to attack. Each team has a main plot. This is the plot that has the most team member beds on it. The only significance of the main plot is it is where new players will first spawn when they join. Raiding Mechanisms *TNT. TNT only affects blocks it is adjacent to. A stone brick takes 4 TNT blasts to be removed. With each blast it will convert from stone brick to cracked stone brick to cobble to gravel to air. Obsidian is only affected by TNT 33% of the time and turns into smooth stone. Smooth stone turns into cobble when it is TNTed. All other blocks break with 1 TNT blast. To light TNT right click on a block next to it. You can also right click the TNT directly with a lighter or step on a TNT to ignite it, but the TNT will fall if there's no block under it. You can only set off TNT on a team's plot when there are 2 or more players online from that team. Once the team player count dips under 2 players during a raid the base becomes immune after 10 minutes. *Bridges. You can create a bridge using webs from abandoned mines. Place a web and set a TNT off on top of it and the web will turn to glass and you can walk on it. You can only place webs beneath the level you are standing on (so you can't build a staircase). You can collect webs using regular tools. When you set the TNT off on top of the web it won't affect other blocks. *Vines. Wherever there is an overhang or floating platform on an enemy plot, you can use vines to climb up. To do this, hold a bunch of vines and repeatedly right-click on the ground under the overhang and a beanstalk type thing will grow up that you can climb. This only works directly under a block on an enemy's plot. Enemy players can also break the following blocks manually: crops, pumpkins, pumpkin stems, melons, melon stems, webs, fire & cake. And they can light flammable blocks like wood on fire with lighters. They can not use stone plates, buttons or levers, but can open wood doors/hatches and use wood plates. And iron doors can be removed by destroying the block underneath it. Scoring/Raising villagers Teams get points by having villagers on their plots. Villagers randomly spawn around the map and their coordinates are announced by the server. A villager will follow you if you are holding a flower. This is the only way you can get villagers, they do not have children like in vanilla Minecraft. A compass will point to the nearest villager to help you find them in the wilderness or on enemy plots. Villagers each have a morale score based on several factors: *Villagers must have free space around them. You can't bury a villager in a 1x2 hole or it will have 0 morale. There should be free space all around them including above their heads. *Villagers must be kept apart from other villagers. If you try to put a bunch of them all in one room, all of them will have very low morale. *Villagers must be in a lit area. *You can add a painting, a bed, and a bookshelf to your villager's house to increase their morale *Villagers must be kept between Y:62 and Y:72 You can see any villager's current morale by right clicking. The morale score ranges from 0 to 10. When you have villagers on your plot, gunpowder and arrows will spawn in the center chest of the plot on the gold block. Each plot has a score based on the total morale of all its villagers. The higher the score, the more gunpowder and arrows that plot will produce. Plot scores are updated every 5 minutes. Each team's total score is based the total of all their plot scores. Educating your villagers If you place bookshelfs near a villager, he can learn and learn a profession. Villagers must have a morale of 7 or higher to learn. The more bookshelfs around a villager (up to 8) the faster he will learn. It can take several hours for a villager to learn a profession. When a villager has a profession, they can perform special tasks. Typically you utilize these skills by crouching and right clicking on the villager. The majority of villagers will become guards. Villager Professions *Alchemist: Converts metals 1 diamond -> 3 gold, 1 gold -> 1 iron block -> 1 gold, 1 emerald -> 1 gold *Artillator: Enchants bows. *Blacksmith: Repairs tools and swords. *Carpenter: gives a wood shovel & pickaxe with very high enchantments. *Cook: cooks meat. *Farmer: Generates wheat periodically. If it is able to roam around a wheat field, it will gather and replant wheat and store it until a user retrieves it from the villager. Each villager holds up to 3 stacks of wheat. Most villagers will become farmers. *Fisherman: gets fish. *Guard: attacks opposing team players when they get near. Also kills zombies. *Mason: turns cobble into stone brick. *Merchant: Trades things with the player. Works similar to the default minecraft villager. *Priest: regens your health. *Scientist: if your team has 300 points & a scientist, TNT protection is removed from all other plots on the server even if no one is online. *Shaman: Prevents monsters on the plot from attacking players or villagers on the Shamans team. *Weaver: turns string into web. Most skills are limited over a period of time/uses. More professions may be added over time. Winning the game The first team to get to 300 points and kill all enemy villagers to make the score 300 or higher to 0 wins the game. Once a team has 300 points and a scientist they can TNT the other team even if no one is online. Beds/Setting your spawn You can set your spawn by right clicking on a bed. Only 1 player can use each bed. You can left click on a bed to see who the owner is. You can right click a second time to unset your spawn. There must be 2 blocks free above the head of the bed or you will respawn in the wilderness. If your bed is moved or destroyed the spawn is reset and you will spawn in the wilderness. You don't have to wait until night to set your spawn. Teleportals You can create teleportals using Minecraft netherportals. Create 2 netherportals like usual, then create a sign on either portal with the coordinates for the other portal and you will teleport to that portal when you step inside the portal. Put the coordinates on the top 3 lines of the sign. Line 1 = x coordinate, line 2= y coordinate, line 3 = z coordinate. 4th line can be whatever you want. Keep in mind that any portal can be linked to by any teleportal on the server. So if you have a portal in your team's armory, the other team could figure out the coordinates and teleport into your armory! There must be air on both sides of the portal or it will break when you try to use it. Drawbridges You can create a drawbridge using a redstone lamp and a plate. Simply place the lamp wherever you want the drawbridge and put the plate on top of it. Use any block you want to block every side of the lamp except the side you want the bridge to come out of. Then step on the plate to activate the bridge. You can use stone or wood plates. Enemies will not be able to use the stone plate on your plot. Iron Trapdoors A regular iron block will function as a trap door that only your team can use. Place it, make sure there is an empty space next to it, and click it to open it. These are best used for ladder shafts. Commands */plot: see info about the current plot you are on */plots: shows your team's plots and their coordinates. */plotmessages: turns on or off whether messages are given when you enter/leave a plot */who: see the players on the server and their team */g: chat globally to all teams ie: /g hi there! Default chat is to team only */t: talk to a specific person: /t Bob How are you? */r: replay to the person you just PMed or who PMed you. */score: shows the current team score */unchant: removes the enchantments from the item in your hand */villagers: lists all villagers on your team's plots, plus their profession, morale, and coordinates. */biome: tells what biome you are in. */teams: shows how many players are on each team, online and offline. Also shows whether a team's plots are immune from TNT or how much time is left until they are immune. Miscellaneous *Gold shovels on your plot remove dirt, stone, sand, sandstone and gravel instantly without losing durability. As long as you are above y:50. *You get twice as much stone brick as vanilla Minecraft when you craft it. *Dispensers are currently disabled. *You can make glowstone out of glass and torches. *You can craft 4 cracked stone bricks into 3 regular stone bricks. *You can use the MondoChest plugin for easy community chest sorting:http://dev.bukkit.org/server-mods/mondochest/ *For balance reasons, placing lava is disabled. *Enchanting tables will not work near bookshelves. The enchanting limit is 5. *The nether is currently disabled. *The build limit is y=128. *There are no other build restrictions. You can build sky castles, trenches to bedrock, or whatever you want as long as it doesn't lag the server. *The size of the map is limited. If you go far in any direction you will be warped to the opposite side of the map. *Iron armor recipes are modified. See the image below.